


An Understanding [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Flash Bingos [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Marking, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sub Steve Rogers, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony craves control, everything in life has been decided for him, everything he does, everywhere he goes. Steve wants to be able to let go of all his control, to let the mask of Captain America slip off, even just for a short moment.Together they come to a perfect compromise.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Flash Bingos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	An Understanding [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the TonyStarkBingo's September Flash Bingo prompt [“Sight”](https://tonystarkbingo.tumblr.com/post/627448984971149312/september-flash-bingo)
> 
>  **Card Number:** 027  
>  **Square:** Sight  
>  **Ship:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
>  **Warnings:** Sexual Content, BDSM

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt ‘Sight’ and my first thought was blindfolds 😉
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
